


HOMOPHOBIA

by umikito



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umikito/pseuds/umikito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Él no era muy alto, ni tan fornido. A pesar de ello, pertenecía al equipo de básquetbol, y a pesar de eso, logró convertirse en mi acosador personal. No sé cómo demonios consiguió alejar a David de mí, pero en los últimos dos meses ha sido un constante dolor en la espalda, en el rostro, en las costillas… o donde pudiera tocarme. ¿Es Kurt Hummel un blanco fácil para los abusivos?". Badboy!Blaine. Kurt, siendo Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOMOPHOBIA

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia sobre el Fandom, espero sean benevolentes.

 

 

**Clasificación:** G

**Pareja/as:** Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson.

**Géneros:** General, Romance, Drama.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kurt, Blaine, David, Mercedes... no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos a Ryan Murphy, Fox y todos los colaboradores implicados. No busco ningún beneficio económico con esto. Sólo diversión y algunos comentarios. 

 

 

 

La campana suena anunciando el inicio de clases, pero mi día no inicia hasta que mi rostro se ve estrellado contra mi propio casillero. La nariz me arde, la frente pulsa e imagino que estoy todo colorado a causa de la presión. Ni siquiera intento girar para ver de quién se trata, porque ya lo sé. Desde hace un semestre que lo sé.

Llegó de una escuela privada a McKinley seis meses atrás. Al principio tomó el papel de fantasma. Luego obtuvo una chaqueta roja con mangas de piel y abordó por completo su papel, desde lanzarles granizados a los otros miembros del club Glee, hasta que llegó conmigo, con iniciales burlas verbales, hasta unirse a Karofsky en intimidación.

Él no era muy alto, ni tan fornido. A pesar de ello, pertenecía al equipo de básquetbol, y a pesar de eso, logró convertirse en mi acosador personal. No sé cómo demonios consiguió alejar a David de mí, o incluso podría ser que el mismo Karofsky ya no quisiera perder el tiempo conmigo, eso no lo sé, pero en los últimos dos meses ha sido un constante dolor en la espalda, en el rostro, en las costillas… o donde pudiera tocarme. ¿Es Kurt Hummel un blanco fácil para los abusivos?

Así parece.

Toda la vida ha sido igual. Si por la voz, si por mi cabello, si por mi ropa, si porque me gustan los hombres. Jamás serán tan valientes como yo, eso lo sé, por eso me molen a golpes. Mientras tanto, yo jamás seré tan fuerte como ellos, y entonces me resigno, me curo las heridas. Cuando la situación lo amerita, las cubro con maquillaje, esperando el día qne que finalmente me vaya de este maldito lugar.

 

****

*

****

 

 

—Debes decirle a alguien, Kurt —dice Mercedes, mientras frota la servilleta contra mi rostro. Esta vez, Blaine Anderson ha dejado caer su espagueti sobre mí, arruinando mi fabulosa chaqueta, mi cabello y mi rostro con la salsa de tomate —, todos los días ese idiota hace algo para molestarte.

—Sólo seis meses —respondo dejando salir un suspiro—, sólo seis meses y me iré de aquí, ‘Cedes. Sólo tengo que aguantar.

Mi mejor amiga me lanza una de sus muecas de disgusto, pero ya no agrega más cuando mis labios dibujan una sonrisa forzada.

 

 

*****

 

La última campanada del día ha sonado quince minutos atrás. Yo me he quedado en el baño, intentando arreglar el desastre en mi rostro luego del granizado de cereza cayendo sobre mí acompañado de un gran HOLA PRINCESA exclamado por Blaine Anderson. Sólo un día más en mi triste vida.

De pronto la puerta se abre, y a través del espejo noto el cuerpo corpulento de David Karofsky acercándose a mí. De inmediato giro, más por instinto que por consciencia propia, sus manos me toman de las solapas del abrigo empapado para luego empujarme contra la pared. El golpe es tan duro, que no recuerdo haber sentido todo este dolor ni con el constante acoso de Blaine. Mi cabeza rebota contra el mosaico, y literalmente, veo pequeñas estrellas flotando a mi alrededor.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Exclamo intentando recuperándome, pero David me da con el puño cerrado en la barbilla. Escucho el crujido al mismo tiempo que un intenso dolor llena todo mi cuerpo.

—No deberías estar aquí, asqueroso marica. Contaminas todo.

Un nuevo golpe cae contra mi estómago, haciéndome retorcerme de dolor. Definitivamente, comparado con esto, lo que Blaine me hacía cada día era apenas un saludo amistoso. David ha cortado mi respiración no sólo con el golpe, ahora entre su mano derecha se encuentra mi cuello.

No logro entender el odio. No logro comprender cómo es que sin siquiera meterme en su vida pueda querer asfixiarme. “Sólo quiero irme de aquí”.

Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar escondido en mi interior, mi pie llega a golpear su pierna, justo contra el hueso, logrando que Karofsky gima y me suelte como respuesta inmediata al dolor. Corrí entonces, llegando a la puerta, pero mi brazo fue retenido por una fuerza mayor.

— ¡Ayu…! —El grito no termina, la puerta se cierra.

—Te aborrezco, Hummel —Suelta, tirándome al suelo, sentándose sobre mi dejando caer todo su peso contra mi cuerpo, apretando mis manos contra el piso con las suyas.

—Por toda la atención que estoy recibiendo, parece que estás enamorado de mí —replico con mi natural sarcasmo, sin embargo, muy tarde me di cuenta que no era buena idea cuando ya palpitaba mi mejilla a causa de la fuerte cachetada.

—Jamás vuelvas a insinuar una asquerosidad así. Maldito maricón, todos los que son como tú deberían estar muertos porque…

Por suerte el brillante discurso termina cuando la puerta se abre. De prisa me veo liberado del peso de Karofsky por un furioso Blaine Anderson que le pone de pie. A pesar de que la altura del jugador de fútbol es considerable, Blaine no duda en propinarle un buen golpe en la mandíbula que definitivamente, sorprende a David.

—Te dije que no lo tocaras. Te dije que si lo lastimabas te iría muy mal —habla en un tono serio. Grave. Los golpes contra el cuerpo de David no se detiene y ahora comienza a verse como un animal asustado, encogido sobre el piso tratando de protegerse. Blaine golpea como boxeador profesional.

—Blaine —mi voz salió apenas. Estaba adolorido, sorprendido y asustado, no sólo por mí, también por Karosfky que parecía a punto de desmayarse de dolor. Supongo que esperaba poder hablar con él para tranquilizarlo, pero no uso falta. Blaine dejó de golpear para acercarse a mí. Sus manos sobre mi rostro rozando ahora, como si temiera quebrarme.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta. Noto preocupación en su voz y por primera vez, noto el hermoso color en sus ojos, tan brillante como indescriptible, rodeados de bellas pestañas.

Asiento movimiento mi cabeza. Las manos de Blaine repasan cada golpe, que seguramente logra identificar por el cambio de coloración o la hinchazón. Me fijo mientras tanto en su boca, y probablemente no sea buena idea, porque como una revelación, en el momento menos oportuno vengo a notar que Blaine Anderson es increíblemente guapo.

—Ven, te llevaré a casa.

Con cuidado logra ponerme de pie. A Blaine parece no importarle David, quien sigue gimiendo en el piso.

—No podemos dejarle —le digo. Veo al jugador de básquetbol poner los ojos en blanco antes de tomar el celular de Karosky dentro de su chaqueta y avisarle a algún contacto que se encuentra malherido en el baño de hombres.

—Y si dices mi nombre, esto será apenas una caricia, Karosfky —advierte antes de girar hacia mí —. Vámonos.

—Tengo auto —respondo aún sorprendido por ese Blaine que no conozco. Quiero preguntar si es su hermano gemelo o de pronto ha olvidado quién es, y quién soy.

—Entonces te acompaño a tu auto —dice con una sonrisa que no atino a corresponder. Ni siquiera me muevo. ¿Cómo confiar en quien lleva meses estampando mi cara contra mi propio casillero? ¿Cómo espera que de pronto seamos amigos cuando mi abrigo ha quedado manchado de cereza gracias a él?

¿Quién es el muchacho frente a mí?

—Kurt… —Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios suena bien. Con énfasis en las últimas dos letras. Incluso me parece una sorpresa que lo sepa, cuando a lo más que ha llegado es a llamarme Hummel cuando se olvida del “princesa”, “bombón”, o “bebé”. Ahora que lo pienso, de su boca nunca ha salido la palabra Maricón, aunque su homofobia sea más que evidente. De pronto Blaine suelta un suspiro —Sólo intento vivir en preparatoria. Ya sabes, ser alguien. Primero tuve que ser el chico nuevo, pero luego de cierto tiempo te aburres.  
>> Sin etiqueta no eres nadie.

—Y elegiste ser un patán. Bien por ti.

Doy media vuelta y salgo de ese terrible lugar, justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer entrar desesperada y al vigilante de la escuela corriendo por el pasillo hasta mí. Miré hacia atrás, notando a Blaine cerca. Ninguno de los dos preguntó por David, sólo se dirigieron de inmediato al baño. Yo no quería responder preguntas. Aceleré el paso.

Tras de mí, escuchaba claramente cada paso.

—Kurt, ¿puedo invitarte un café?

Con eso me detengo, para girar y enfrentar ese par de ojos tan sorprendentes.

— ¿Qué quieres Blaine? ¿Ahora te va el terror psicológico?

—Mira, cuando digo que debí tomar un papel, me refiero a que todo esto que ves es una máscara, un intento para mantenerme oculto y a salvo. Mantenerte a salvo a ti.

Mis cejas se elevan mostrando sorpresa. Hemos llegado al estacionamiento de la escuela.

— ¿Mantenerte a salvo de qué? ¿Y mantenerme a salvo de qué? Te recuerdo que eres tú quien deja caer mi rostro contra los casilleros, quien me llena de granizado… De ti es de quien debería cuidarme, de ti, de Karosfky y todos los demás homofóbicos de esta escuela. ¿Qué tengo de malo, Blaine? —Exclamo. Jamás había notado la necesidad de hablar, de reclamar y hacerle frente al dilema; pero ahora que he hablado, no pienso detenerme—. Jamás me he metido con ninguno de esos malditos deportistas, poco me importa lo que hagan con su vida, porque seguramente algún día estarán trabajando para mí. ¿Es porque soy gay? ¡Seguramente piensan que se los voy a contagiar o que estoy enamorado de ustedes! ¿Pues adivinen qué? ¡Jamás me fijaría en un montón de neandertales inseguros de sí mismos, sin vida y que necesitan golpear a alguien para sentirse por unos segundos lo suficientemente hombres!

El aire me falta, seguramente mis mejillas están rojas. Los ojos de Blaine se abren al máximo, sus labios dibujan una fina línea imposible de descifrar y yo me siento satisfecho. Liberado.

—Me gustas —suelta de repente, logrando que mi mano vaya al pecho, porque posiblemente tendré un infarto.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando te vi, me llamaste la atención, entre clases sentí atracción a ti, a tus movimientos, a tu voz y a tus puntos de vista sobre la Guerra Fría. Luego vi a Karosfky empujarte contra los casilleros y lo único que podía pensar en que tenía que defenderte, pero sin exponerme a mí o habría otro cambio de escuela. A mi padre le enferma que yo, sea… bueno —la mirada se desvía. Yo tiemblo esperando la culminación de la frase—, gay —por fin acepta logrando que mi corazón se acelere, más por la sorpresa de saber que es gay que porque yo le guste. O al menos eso ocurre hasta que logre asimilar las palabras anteriores.

Le gusto. Le gusto a un chico. Le gusto a un chico gay. Un chico gay tremendamente guapo.

—Eres tan valiente, Kurt, sin miedo a ser quien eres… es eso lo que más me gusta de ti. Lamento haber golpeado tu rostro contra el casillero, las palabras que dije, las burlas y los granizados, pero por lo menos tenía esos instantes en que tu atención estaba en mí. Y al menos, Karofsky ya no se acercaba.

Asiento apenas, porque no sé qué pensar. Mi tormento personal resulta ser un chico con su propia tragedia personal, creando una historia para sobrevivir y una personalidad alterna para ocultar su verdadero yo. Con un padre homofóbico del cual obtuvo la inspiración, probablemente. “Demasiado para una sola tarde”.

—Ahora que ya lo sabes —las mejillas de Blaine están teñidas de carmín y una sonrisa que luce tierna se asoma por sus labios—, no pretendo que… bueno, yo no sé… quiero cambiar. Mejorar, contigo. Compensarte. De alguna forma. Quisiera que me pudieras disculpar.

— ¿Volverás a ser el mismo Blaine que conozco? —Pregunto, pero él niega rápidamente con la cabeza—. Entonces tal vez podría empezar por conocer a este Blaine. Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto.

Ofrecí mi mano y él la tomó, dando un amigable apretón, una sonrisa y la pronunciación de su nombre como si en realidad fuéramos un par de desconocidos.

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana para tomar un café? —Ofrezco porque hoy no puedo, debo bañarme, retirar la sensación pegajosa de mi cuerpo. Blaine mueve la cabeza energéticamente, mostrándome la agradable sonrisa que nunca antes había notado. Posiblemente porque no suele reír mucho. Un chico rudo, pocas razones tendrá para sonreír con sinceridad y calidez.

—No te arrepentirás, Kurt. Seré un buen amigo, dejaré de molestarte, pero… —la voz se apaga cuando la mirada se desvía. Su cuerpo se acerca lentamente hacia mí—, ésta será mi última travesura.

Dice antes de tomar mi rostro y acercarse a mí. Su nariz roza con la mía. Inconscientemente, mis ojos se cierran, esperando.

—No te obligaré a nada —susurra, temiendo que haber cerrado los ojos tan deprisa hubiera sido un gesto de temor, pero no lo es.

—Lo sé —susurro en respuesta. No me alejo. Necesito saber. Es increíble lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser, pero realmente confío en esa mirada. Quiero creen en esos ojos, en esa boca. Quiero creer en el Blaine que estoy a punto de conocer. Quiero... un beso.

Entonces se inclina contra mí, dejando que mis labios puedan percibir la textura de los suyos, y se queda ahí, quieto por lo que parecen horas, pero sólo fueron segundos. Un contacto tan inocente que podría pasar por infantil, pero a Blaine le arranca una sonrisa y a mí… el corazón se siente tan agitado que temo que pueda salir de su escondite tras mis costillas.

Y es como en los musicales, o en las películas de amor.

Todo se siente… perfecto. 

 

 

 

****

**Fin.**

  



End file.
